I Would Rather Die
by iilovefallingstars
Summary: The story of Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood and how they fought for their Love...R&R xxx


_I Would Rather Die... _

_**Authors Note:**__ I__ don't own anything except this plotline, other than that everything else is owned by JK Rowling. Set after the war has ended and isn't compliant towards the "Epilogue" __**=) xxx**_

_*Dumbledore & Snape didn't die...well not in my story they didn't & Luna has a sister =)*__** =) xxx**_

A lone tear escaped her enclosed eyes as she thought about the pain and suffering she had gone through. She rubbed her hands over her arms which crossed over her chest as the bitter cold was cutting into her so forcefully it added to the hopeless emotion that was capturing her. As she stood in front of the tombstone with her eyes still enclosed, the women couldn't help but let out a slow and painful whimper as she thought about the death of the loved one who lay to rest below her.

After a minute or two, the broken women shattered into miniature pieces and sank to her knees. She then let out a shaky breath and whispered to no one in particular, a name which she only utters once a year.

"Elaina..."

This was the distraught women's breaking point and she broke out into heart wrenching sobs that filled the graveyard from miles around. She dropped the lotus flowers at the bottom of the tombstones and wrapped her arms around herself as this was the only way she could stop herself from falling apart into pieces that can never be repaired. The women rocked her body back and forth in an attempt to restrain the tears erupting from her already swollen eyes.

From under the moonlit sky, you can clearly see the writing which was written on the tombstone. It clearly read:

'Elaina Lovegood

_The perfect sister, nothing as precious as her and nothing can ever replace her memory_

Born: September 19th

Died: May 2nd

Age: 11 years old

_May her soul rest in peace and may those who knew her find satisfaction in knowing that her death was not in vain – quote by her sister, Luna Lovegood'_

As the women rocked gently to the swaying beat of the wind, she was oblivious to the incoming shadow of a man that was fast approaching her. The man stopped as he caught sight of the broken girl in front of him, who was engulfed into her own sadness and was unaware of her own surroundings.

The man walked cautiously to the women and crouched down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her ever so slightly so that she was leaning against him whilst being enclosed in her own cocoon of safety in her arms. He spoke but ever so gently as if he was speaking to a child.

"Luna...my love...ssssh...it is okay...I'm here now...my love...listens..."

But Luna Lovegood didn't listen, instead she cried even harder as she thought about her sister. She sobbed harder as she sat there on her sister's grave, thinking that it has been 6 years since the death of her sister yet each time on this particular day, the anniversary of her death, Luna realises the magnitude of what she has lost dearly.

She lost her mother from a young age of 9 and she lost her father the last summer before the war ended, as he were killed by death eaters and since Elaina and herself had no other family members, they were left to fend for themselves once their mother had died because their father stopped loving them as he felt too much pain because, every glance he took at his daughters he was reminded very painfully of his love, thus the relationship and bond between the two sisters grew to become stronger than ever before. Once the death of Elaina came about, Luna was left truly and utterly alone.

Once realising this, Luna cried and she grips onto the man as if he is her only means of survival. She whispers his name.

"Blaise...please...don't...don't let go..."

As if her plea was a signal, Blaise Zabini tightens his hold on his love and manoeuvres her so she is sitting in his lap whilst he has his back against an old oak tree which casts and overbearing shadow over the grave of his loves departed sister. He speaks in a hushed whisper now.

"Luna...I'm here...I would let anything happen to you my dear wife...I would rather die than see you in this pain...please my love..."

So there sat Blaise Zabini whilst cradling his wife of 6 years, Luna Zabini. Soon Luna realised whose arms she was in and she struggled out of his hold. She found his hold slackening and she took this as her chance of escape. She turned to face him as he spoke.

"Luna...please...I know it-" *slap*

A tight, hard mark found its way slowly emerging on his ivory coloured skin as he took the pain. It wasn't the first time she had slapped him. In fact, Blaise finds himself with the same mark across his face every year, on this particular day, since the day they were married. Blaise always gets slapped from Luna on the anniversary of her sister's death as it shows Blaise of the wrong doings his family and his choices have caused the women he loves so much pain and it shows Luna that even with this pain she can't forgive once mistake his family committed.

As Blaise raised his eyes to meet Luna's he knew that she felt his pain even though she was the one who caused it. As they both into each other's eyes hey could help but let their minds wander into the same thoughts they knew each other would be having. They couldn't help their minds wander to that particular day where everything started to go right. They could help let their minds wander to that particular class, the particular fight, and that particular energy and tension they both shared towards each other. They could help but wonder about the particular moment when they both started their own personal journey of healing together and becoming whole again, together.

They both thought about that day were their marriage evolved into mutual respect on one side and undivided and unconditional love on the other. They both thought of that certain day where her hatred for his family started its journey of melting into love for him and just him, no one else, not his family, not his friends, just him.

* * *

6 years earlier...

November 20th 1998...

After the war, Voldemort defeated...

Thursday afternoon...

Muggle Studies...

Marriage Counselling...

... Gathered in a secluded room away from most of the noise that was emitting from the classrooms, were the students who returned for their seventh year, little did they know what was actually in store for them.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, soon to be, Malfoy, sat opposite each other, not looking in each other's directions at all. Draco had his arms crossed across his chest and his face towards the table top whilst Hermione had her legs crossed and tucked neatly under her chair with her hands placed comfortably on the knees waiting for their class to begin already as she was feeling anxious. Even though the war had ended earlier and Draco alongside Pansy, Blaise, Theodore and Gregory had converted onto the light side, Draco still couldn't stand miss-know-it-all's mindless lectures. At least he could stand her enough, enough that they could both be civil towards each other, well up to a certain point.

On table next to them sat awkwardly was, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, soon to be, Potter. Pansy had her arms crossed in front of her chest and Harry searched around the room with his eyes looking for anything to stare at, anything but the girl who sat in front of him. It was as if both of them had taken a silent oath, neither would speak until it was absolutely necessary, this meant that they wouldn't have to communicate with each other and they would have to bear each other mindless thoughts.

On the table across from then sat rather comfortably was, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, soon to be, Weasley. As Ron held Lavender's hand affectionately, all could see that the dreadful war had not taken its toll on this relationship. This relationship has proven that it can withstand the tolls of dark treacherous magic that had been thrown at them from all kinds of people from the dark side. This relationship is a demonstration of how love can have happy endings through tragic times.

Across the room sat Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, soon to be, Longbottom.

On the table next to them sat Theodore Nott and Parvati Patil, soon to be, Nott.

A few tables away from then sat Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbott, soon to be, Thomas.

Near the front of the room sat Gregory Goyle and Susan Bones, soon to be, Goyle.

Whilst near the back of the room sat Seamus Finnigan and Daphne Greengrass, soon to be, Finnigan.

Roughly next to the teachers table at the front of the room sat Ernie Macmillan and Millicent Bulstrode, soon to be, Macmillan.

Directly across from them were Marcus Flint and Cho Chang, soon to be Flint.

The couples were scattered around the room. There was one table that stood out though; amongst the rest or the couples was a table that had one seat occupied whilst the other sat untouched. This table was seated directly under the window. The lone boy was none other than Blaise Zabini. He waited for his wife to enter. He didn't look around the room to see who else was there, seated across from their respective partners. His eyes just wanted to see her first before he saw anybody else. He longed to see her and it ached in his heart that the only chance for them to be together was a chance that was forced upon them. He had loved her yet he knew how much pain his family had caused her. He sat there glancing from the door, to her seat, to the door, to her seat again and again. To people who observed Blaise that weren't in this class, they would have thought he had a twitch but to the occupants of class, they all knew what was disturbing Blaise and some felt pity, some felt sadness at the thought of the pain he goes through each time his love declines him without a second thought, whilst some felt as if they knew what Blaise was going through and they would side with him no matter what, these people were his fellow Slytherin's, his comrades who were like his brothers and sisters. Throughout this all Blaise couldn't help but think that it would be today's lesson in which he would declare his love in front of everyone, humility and rejection be damned.

The room held quiet mummers as each couple shifted in their chairs, some to hold their partners hands, some to get further away from their partner, some moved due to the uncomfortable way they were seated and some just moved to rid the awkward minutes that went by.

Soon the door opened and the entire class fell silent, they expected the professor to come in and start this class, this wretched class in some people's opinion but they were slightly shocked and disappointed as they saw who entered the room. The girls gasped and the boys shifted uncomfortable side to side, glancing at each other, as they saw what the girls were staring at. There stood at the door after she let go of the handle stood Luna Lovegood, or what some people thought was the remains of Luna Lovegood.

She stopped and assessed each pair of eyes that were transfixed on her. She searched the room for her "beloved husband to be" and found him. His eyes were the most striking out of them all. His eyes were the ones that made her feel wanted, needed; his eyes are the one who made feel. She tightened her grasp on her robes and slowly but surely made her way through the twists and turns made by the tables so closely joined together. As she made her way towards him, she felt as if she was going through a maze, slowly trying to reach her destination yet every time she gets close to him she retreats back into her cocoon and re builds her walls as she can't bear the thought of loving anyone who is connected in any way, shape or form to the pain that she tries so hard to hide.

As she walks towards him she hears whispers from girls that she once called friends but she pushed away. She hears them say to their respective partners what they feel each time they look at her. She can place their voices to their faces yet she doesn't have any strength to retort or even show an inkling of her actually living.

Lavender: "She hasn't eaten at all" *Ron nods knowingly*

Hannah: "It's as if she wants to die slowly, judging by the way she's 'living'"

Susan: "She hasn't slept since..."

Parvati: "We hear her screams throughout the night; it kills me to not be able to help her" *pain emitting through her eyes, Theodore reaches over and gently holds her hand and squeezes it reassuringly*

Ginny: "She pushes us away"

Daphne: "She needs help" *whilst shaking her head*

Millicent: "She never talks, she never smiles, and she never...lives anymore"

Pansy: "I can't blame her...I would hate to be in her position...but look at Blaise...He loves her...yet nothing gets through to her..." *looks at Luna with pity filled within her eyes, with compassion. Harry stares at Pansy in shock as he is surprised she has an ounce of compassion through her body. Harry feels slightly different after seeing Pansy in a new light*

Hermione: "I wish...I just wish she could open her eyes...and see that we want to help...that he wants to help...I just wish she would open her eyes...*wipes her eyes*...I wish"

Cho: "There's only one girl who could help her...and since she's no...no more! There's...*sniffs* no help..."

As she sat down across Blaise she didn't acknowledge him or anyone else in the class for that matter, instead she placed her bag, which was already slipping from her arm due to the current weight loss, on the floor and simply stared at the table top, with a blank expression on her face. No life, no emotion, nothing. As they sat in a secluded corner in the room, he couldn't help but admire her beauty that was hidden underneath her harsh exterior that she had built to protect herself from the outside world. But no matter how many times he tried to show his love, she shuts him out each and every time. Blaise sighs and turns to look at this class mates. He gives his fellow Slytherin's a sheepish grin and shakes his head. They understand. This was his way of saying, "Nope! No change today...well! Maybe one day...but I still love her!"

At that moment in time, the girls who had tears emerging in their eyes for Luna were wiping them and the other girls who felt pity were trying their very best to grab Luna's attention, in any way, shape or form. The boys were looking at their respective partners and lost. The Slytherin boy's couldn't help but feel pity for Blaise as they cared for him as a brother and they couldn't stand what he was going through. Before any more thoughts could cross each students mind, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall all entered the room followed by the Ministry official that had cursed their lives with that 'marriage law' they passed off as a 'must be required by the students otherwise the consequences would be dire wizarding law.'

As the four entered the room and made their way to the front of the class, the room fell silent as they waited for their class to finally begin. Luna didn't look up from her table top, but the professors had expected this by now. Professor Dumbledore spoke first whilst the other three sat back and listened as they sat at the table situated at the front of the room, facing the class.

"Welcome back to another lesson which shows you how to interact with your soon to be life partners. Just remember love is a powerful thing, it is something which should not be underestimated. It is an emotion that comes through in any way, shape or form. It cannot be broken, moulded or shattered. It cannot be torn, shredded, destroyed. Love cannot be corrupted or ruined as it is simply and emotion which you feel, within your heart and within your soul...some of you may not understand it now but surely in time you will feel love for yourself and within that moment you would want to hold onto it forever, you would want to keep it within your heart and not let it slip. Some may experience it now, due to this law but do remember love cannot alter, love cannot waver and love most certainly cannot be declined"

Dumbledore sat down again and Professor McGonagall took his place and stood where Dumbledore had occupied the space just seconds before.

"Today class, you will be taking a step closer in getting to know each other. Today I have been informed by the Ministry official that you will each tell your respective part five facts about yourself in order to evolve your relationship. This will help you in building the necessary steps towards your future."

The Ministry official took McGonagall's place and spoke in the know-it-all tone the students have either come to despise or associated with the tone in which Hermione Granger speaks in when she is reciting an answer.

"Just to remind you all, once again, that under that decree taken by the Ministry your must obey each task presented to you otherwise the consequences will not be pleasant. I will repeat once again what the consequences are, to refresh your memories and to warn you. If you do not remain faithful to these tasks them you will then have your magic stripped from you, your wand snapped and broken beyond repair, be shunned from the community and so to speak, banished from the wizarding world. This would entail you living in the muggle world without any contact towards anything or anyone relatively related to the wizarding world. The Ministry would complete this forewarned action without any hesitation or any second thoughts. Please abide by this as it is a non reversible action and it would cost you greatly if this was to put into place."

Finally it was professor Snape's turn to speak and as stood and strode to take the place of the Ministry official he couldn't help but look around the class at the faces within the room.

"After last week's debacle I suggest you all refrain from duelling each other. I would have thought that after the war *harsh winces could be heard throughout the room* you would have learnt better than to duel any random fool. Any intolerance of any kind will lead to unfathomable amounts of house points being taken away and incomprehensible amounts of marked detentions to each individual that was in the trouble that goes for all of you, no matter what house you are in. Understand?" Snape waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he spoke louder. "Understand? Or do I have to start my threat right now."

Throughout the class Snape could hear them agreeing with him and with this he sat back down. The class took this as a sign to start their given task, albeit rather grudgingly. As the time passed and the couples who were reluctant to speak to each other such as, Draco and Hermione or Pansy and Harry or Seamus and Daphne or Ernie and Millicent, these couples soon begun to speak with an silent truce between each other and rather civilly towards each other. Other couple such as Neville and Ginny or Ron and Lavender or Gregory and Susan or Dean and Hannah spoke rather amicably. Theo and Parvati spoke rather randomly jumping from topic to topic yet still entrancing one another into captivating conversations about things that never really matter, they soon realised that without each other's wit and laughter they would feel lonely whilst Marcus and Cho spoke rather flustered as they noted that their civil truce was growing into a kind hearted friendship. There was once couple though, the last couple who spoke of nothing. They didn't look at each other or even acknowledge the task. Blaise Zabini had just been staring at Luna Lovegood whilst Luna had her head down still in that same position. Blaise decided to break the silence by coughing, but he had done that a dozen times and he had no reply, he didn't even see any sign of an annoyed emotion flit across her face. All he saw was her blank emotionless expression as if it was permanently carved into her delicate features.

At this point, most students in the class are getting along rather well or as well as can be expected and Blaise is starting to get frustrated so he mutters something under breath that he thinks Luna doesn't hear but unfortunately for him she does and at this she clicks out of her oblivious state and directs her line of vision right at Blaise. Pansy notices this and she then silently with the use of her eyes tells the others in her class to as she so kindly put it 'shut up and watch.'

"What did you just say?" Luna asks in a voice that shows it hasn't been used within weeks, maybe even months. Blaise is shocked beyond belief because of that fact that Luna is not only speaking to him but she is also looking directly at him yet for all the wrong reasons Blaise doesn't care and just widens his grin into a full out smile. This aggravates Luna even more and even her fellow students can tell that she is not amused, so as Theo and Draco try to get their fellow housemates attention so they can save their brothers arse, Blaise fails to see any of the signs. Luna speaks again but with a more shaper tone.

"Repeat, once more, what you just said you-"She was cut off by professor Snape who said.

"Do I have to remind you Miss Lovegood of what I spoke about at the beginning of this dread- sorry, much needed lesson?"

Silence and then "No professor, I understood quite clearly, thank-you" and this seemed to aggravate Snape now as he then decided to take points off of her house. After this, the professors went back to observing the class whilst the students watched intensely as to see what the next move would be between Luna and Blaise. This didn't even seem to faze Luna as she continues to shoot daggers in Blaise direction, no matter how clichéd that sounds. Blaise spoke.

"So Luna, do you want to go first? Tell me five facts about you" Blaise spoke as if he was a child who had been handed the keep to Zonko's joke store, he was so ecstatic that he didn't even notice the dark look that fell across Luna's face, that was until she hissed in a menacing voice that even had the professors and the Ministry official observing their every move. Professor Snape and McGonagall had to do a double take just to make sure it was really Luna who was speaking.

"You want to know five facts about me. Fine! Now listen closely you ignorant pureblood, daddy loving, inexcusable waste of a human!" Gasps could be heard throughout the room, girls turned to see if this was really Luna Lovegood speaking, boys turned to look at Blaise's face, which had unceremoniously changed from pure happiness to confusion to heartbreaking sadness with each word spoken from Luna 's mouth.

"Firstly, listen here intently you git because I won't repeat it again as is have no desire to speak to you ever again, I have no absolute doubt when it come to this fact, I hate you and I can say this without any hesitation, without any second thoughts. I can honestly say I absolutely fucking hate you! Now that's fact number one.

Now onto fact number two. Are you ready? I hate your family; actually no I despise your family. I would spit on the ground they walk upon as it makes my skin crawl at the very thought of walking on the same ground they ever stepped foot on. You want to know why I hate them..." At this point Luna stood up from her seat and her fellow friends and classmates had gotten closer, they were ready to stop Luna if she went too far but this was the first bit of life she had shown with months and they weren't necessarily going to stop her, just yet.

"Right you insufferable, pure-blooded, egotistically self righteous prick! I hate you family because of what they did to mine. They broke what was left of my family. I can't blame your mother but I can certainly blame your father. That worthless excuse of a human being tore, shattered, shredded and destroyed my family. Killed my father to be exact...last summer" some people gasped but others knew of how Luna's family were no more but they truly didn't know the full details.

"He...*At this point tears were starting to emerge but hadn't quite started due to the resentment emitting from her eyes instead towards Blaise, who just sat their taking in whatever she threw because he knew deep down through whatever she spoke about, she needed to get it of her chest* killed, raped Elaina. My sister..."

At this point the tears had started to emerge and then silently ran down her face as if they were flowing down a stream, Luna spoke in a quiet tone now and due to the pin drop silence emitting from the room every word could be heard as if she was speaking crystal clear.

"My own sister...she was all I had left...and he took her away from me because of some stupid, idiotic order that a bloody sadistic murderer spoke of...Blaise he..."

She starts to shake now and at this point Blaise had gotten up due to the use of his given name which was spoken from her lips, he silently got up and made his way towards her. He reached for her but she saw this and broke free of his grip. She held her wand up now towards his face and everyone was shocked; even the professors yet Blaise just stood his ground.

"NO! Don't you dare come near me, not after what he did? You're connected to him, your looks, your body language, the way you speak even your smile...god! Even your smile reminds me of him...that smile which he wore on the day. But his was malevolent; he has a spiteful smirk playing upon his lips as he ripped my sister from my arms and...then raped her! In front of own eyes...that disgusting, malicious, brutal and vindictive man. God! Man! More like beast. Fuck! He even crucio'd her, after all he thought raping her wouldn't be enough so he decided to torture her body, her mind even more. *she whisperd the next six words* she was 11 years old Blaise. *back to her volume now she spoke* Ha! And if that didn't 'satisfy' his thirst he decided to crucio me as well...why? Because of the fact that we were on the light side and we were the 'easiest to capture' Blaise, that's why...god! Even though he left us alone, we knew he would be back and without our wands Blaise we couldn't do anything. So I sat there with my sister, my younger sister, my precious sister in my arms, as I cradled her you know what I did Blaise?"

At this point all the girls in the room had tears streaming down their eyes as Luna spoke but Luna failed to realise the river that was seeping through her own eyes. They were already swollen and red, this had made them worse. Blaise shook his head; even he had tears coming from his eyes as he saw his love break in front of him. He shook his head as she directed her train of thought towards him

"I sang. That's what I did Blaise, I sang. I sang to her, her favourite song as she struggled to hold onto her life. God! I remember every last feature, every last breath she ever made on that day, in that moment. I carried on singing even after I knew she was no more, I sang and sang because I thought some deranged thought that with me singing it might, just might, bring her back but hey! We all know that can NEVER! Happen..."

Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes and Snape had a look on his face that read pity, sadness, pain and sympathy which he directed towards Luna. Parvati, Lavender, Cho and Ginny had gotten up from their seats alongside Hermione, Hannah, Susan, whilst Pansy, Daphne and Millicent got out of their seats and went to get closer to their fellow Slytherin, but as Luna backed away towards the door Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Cho, Hermione, Hannah and Susan stopped trying to help her when they heard what Luna said next. Pansy, Daphne and Millicent even stopped heading towards Blaise.

"I wish it was me...I wish I could have stopped him, hurt him, mauled him at least but I couldn't God! It wasn't as if I was bound. I was free...I could have attacked...I could have stopped it...God! I'm weak, some bloody Ravenclaw I am! *she paused, sniffled and bitterly laughed*...I couldn't even stop that! God! I wish...I just wish...I wish it was me who died instead...I wish it was me suffered, I mean I deserved it...she didn't. Merlin knows she never deserved any of it! Fuck! Well there you go Blaise that's fact two and three sorted for you. Time for fact four, don't you think?"

Silence

"My mother died when I was young in an unfortunate accident but and father was killed last summer. Once they were gone it was only me and Elaina left..."

Luna's back hit the door and she slowly slid down it as the girls got closer towards her as they knew she was two broken to retaliate. They knew she wouldn't stop until she had finally gotten what she always wanted to say off her chest. As they edged closer to her they knew that whatever Luna had kept inside her, she was now breaking the barriers that confined them all and speaking her mind, she was now voicing her thoughts and feeling to people who were willing to listen with open hearts and minds. She was finally letting go, however harsh she may seem. However, painstakingly slow she may breaking they knew that she could finally let go and have the closure she needed to make peace. The reached just as she began to speak again.

"Finally, fact five...I would rather die than marry you Blaise Zabini..." At this the girls had stopped and all eyes had turned towards Blaise as he sank to his knees after hearing what Luna had just told everyone. Blaise only had his eyes locked onto Luna's as she only saw him through her deathly glare. "I would rather die than have any part of me joined in any way to yours. I would die if my body or soul was even slightly attached to yours, take now for instance. It is killing me inside to even be this close to you. I hate myself for feeling this way but I hate your father even more for making me this way."

"Just stop! Luna just *sigh, Blaise runs hand through his hair and messes it, this in a way added to his sexiness that made most girls swoon over*...please just stop! You know what? I would rather die than see you walking and acting as if you're a dead soul living in a live body!"

This stuns Luna as she looked up to him through her tears. She didn't expect him to speak back to what she had just confessed. She felt as if time had stopped and everyone else didn't matter. Luna knew this was too fast for her to change her feelings like this but the way Blaise spoke with fierce determination captivated her into a standstill of her own emotions.

"Please, let me help you....Hell! Let us help you...Let ANYONE help you...just let someone in...Please try and live again...please let me love you...let anyone love you for merlins sake!"

"I...can't...please minister, take my magic away...relieve me of this pain and let me live without this world..."

There was collective shouts of disagreements and gasps from the teachers and class members, some had even step forward as if that would help Luna change her mind, some being Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Shouts of "No Luna you can't do this" or "No we won't let that happen" or whispers of sadness erupted from mouths of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's alike yet none of these voices could match the plea that Blaise uttered. His voice carried above all the others and his words were the only words that struck Luna still.

"Please try...you have too...if not for you friends...if not for me...if not for yourself...Then for Eliana you have to try...please"

Silence

Blaise edges closers to Luna and he keels in front of her and speaks with such determination Luna couldn't help herself but stare into his fierce eyes and feel his words as if they were being carved into her heart forever.

"Luna Lovegood...I would rather die than lose you...I would rather die than see you in pain...I would rather die than sit back and watch whilst you try and kill yourself...I would rather die than sit back and watch whilst you succumb to the darkness that engrosses you every minute of every day...I would rather die than watch my love die in front of my eyes and know that I can't do anything to help her because she won't let me get close to her heart...I would rather die than lose the love of my life...please understand Luna...I would rather die than lose you, my love..."

Luna sat there in complete silence and utter shock but she felt arms reach out towards her and pull her up so that she was leaning her entire weight onto the person who held her up. She heard him whisper "I would rather die than live my life in a world where my love does not exist...please let me help you...let me love you...i would rather die than be separated from you..."

Luna whispered so quietly with mixed emotions which were evident within her voice, a mixture of shock, confusion, fear, anger and finally love. "Why?"

Blaise replied so honestly that Luna gasped at how sincere he was, she gasped at how strong his words were, she knew that he would fulfil any promise he made, she knew that he would rather die than break a promise that he made that concerned her, she knew that he love her, really and truly loved her. "Because Luna Lovegood I Love You! I have always loved you and i will continue loving you even until the very last breath i take and i will pray that if there is a god, he will bestow upon me the absolute honour for having you as my love in every lifetime from this till eternity..."

At that moment Luna Lovegood completely and utterly broke down. She collapsed into him and she cried as if her life depended on it. Ginny at this point had concluded that they needed to be left alone and with this thought she alongside every member of the classroom left the two embracing, whilst knowing that this would be the beginning of an everlasting love.

They didn't speak, they just embraced. Sometimes Blaise would often loosen his grasp slightly to kiss her either on her forehead, her tear stained cheeks, her piercing eyes but none of these compared to the kisses he bestowed upon her lips. These held so much love and passion that Luna knew she could finally let go and love.

This was the beginning.

* * *

Present (6 years on)

They stood.

They embraced.

He kissed her in the exact same manner as he did all those year before. First her forehead, then her tear stained cheeks, then her piercing eyes and then lastly her alluring lips.

She acknowledged this familiar feeling and embraced him tightly, feeling as if, if she let go he would disappear.

They released each other from their respective partner's arms, reluctantly, feeling as if their faith in their love had just been reborn within that kiss.

They turned away.

She held him with one arm around his back whilst the other was holding onto his right hand, fingers entwined, symbolising how their love is forever entwined.

He walked with his arm protectively around her shoulders with his left hand was resting upon her shoulders as if it was a sign of reassurance.

They walked.

She looked over her shoulder, one last glance.

She faced him and spoke five words that still make his heartbeat race faster and make his mind go into sudden shock as he realises she is forever his.

"I Love You Blaise Zabini!"

Before he could speak she spoke again but this time with words that filled his heart with complete and utter happiness as he knew within the second of hearing them, his life was complete and nothing could hard them no matter how the universe tried, they can never separate.

"I'm Pregnant"

He replies with words of promise and reassurance.

"I Love You Too Luna Zabini! I will always be there for you, no matter when or where, whether its day or night, no matter what the distance is or the weather is, remember i would rather die that lose you and our child, i would rather die than even bear the thought of being separated from you and finally i would rather die than see you and our child in complete and utter pain. Remember i will always love you and our blessed child! I will forever love you both!"

They kissed. A kiss filled with promise and new excitement for the future. They knew their love was strong and they knew it would last forever.

They released each other and walked.

As they walked away, she knew she could now finally visit her sister's grave without having to inflict pain upon her husband. She knew that his love had helped restore her broken heart into a new thriving whole heart and for this she was eternally grateful. Yes, Luna Zabini was now fully and completely whole again.

They then walked into a new chapter of their lives as they said their final goodbyes to their past.

And that was the story of Blaise and Luna Zabini, and their everlasting love.

xxx


End file.
